


Some Good Old Bedroom Fun After a Night Out

by slaughterme



Series: My own sex life! [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Clit Play, F/M, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Masterbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, cum slut, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughterme/pseuds/slaughterme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca and Patrick continue their bedroom adventures, this one set before their children came to be.</p><p>Rebecca had bent over to take her shoes off, accidentally tempting Patrick with her ass and pussy. It leads to a blow job, cum all over neck and tits, fingers, eating out and riding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Good Old Bedroom Fun After a Night Out

“Come on, you can do better than that,” his smirk sharp as a knife and alluring as an incubus.  
She looks up at him from her position on her knees, her hands resting on the floor to steady herself. He chuckles, sliding his hand to the back of her head and grabbing a hold of the messy bun. The girl lets a moan slip from her lips, eyes rolling back slightly as her hair is pulled. He looks down at his girl, kneeling on the cold floor boards in a singlet pulled down under her breast and a purple G-string soaked with slick. In their heavy make out session, her bra and skirt had been ripped off and thrown to the side, her boots and socks already missing from the make out. He was completely bare, his cock standing up tall over her face as she darts her tongue out to lick up the thick shaft.

They had gotten home from a friends party when Rebecca had bent over once the front door had closed, zipping down her boots and started pulling down her long socks whilst he had stood behind her. Patrick had slid a hand across her ass before pulling sharply on her hip, forcing her to slam against his crotch. From there, he had shoved her into the wall and taken her mouth by force. 

“I guess I’ll have to take care of this myself,” Patrick drawls, grabbing a hold of his cock and slowly stroking it over her.

Rebecca lets out a disappointed whine, shifting her position slightly to move a hand between her legs. With soft movements, she circles her clit through her panties with slow movements, gasping and groaning whilst her heavy eyes stare at his hand movements along the thick shaft. Licking her lips, her fingers trace over her wet opening. Her fingertip slides into her glistening wet heat and her teeth sink into her bottom lip, gasping for air through clamped teeth as the cock above her is jerked furiously. 

His hand stops in its erratic movements, his eyes focusing down on what is his, cock throbbing as his girlfriend teases herself with her fingertips whilst staring intently at his leaking cock. She takes her opportunity the moment his hand slows down, latching onto his leaking tip, suckling at pre-cum, eyes rolling back and moaning around the pulsing shaft the moment the taste hits her tongue. She flicks her tongue around the tip, toying with his foreskin whilst taking his cock inch by inch. His thick head taps the back of her throat, making her gag, coughing and spluttering for a second before regaining control. Pulling back slightly, she focuses on using her hand more than her mouth. Suckling and tonguing at the tip, her fingers brush against her lips as she jerks his cock into her mouth.

He groans, hips stuttering and thrusting without his control, forcing his cock further into her wet mouth. She continues on, focusing on running her tongue up the shaft, over the veins, a mixture of pre-cum and saliva dripping from the corners of her mouth. He steadies himself against the wall, trying to keep his balance as her wicked mouth torture him. She pulls her hand off and slides it down to her breast, fondling her nipples under his wide eyed gaze before deep throating his gorgeous dark red cock, choking slightly, constricting her throat around the large member. 

She holds this for a few seconds, Patrick gasping and groaning above her, before she pulls back to breath only for cum to splatter down her throat and across her chest in milky spurts.

She looks up at her boyfriend, eyes heavy lidded, checks red, neck and chest a mess of cum, her panties soaked through as she pants for air. Patrick stares down at the now dirty girl, smirking at the mess he had made out of the girl who used to be too awkward to kiss him, now cum covered and physically begging to be dominated and fucked. 

Patrick runs his hand down her check, cupping it with his right hand before forcing her to stand up and kiss him, his seed dripping down her body. He draws her into the bathroom and with a wet cloth cleans up the mess, all the while Rebecca is still a panting horny mess. As one hand holds the wash cloth to clean her off with, his other hand sneaks down between her legs, fingers pressing against her soaked panties. He holds back a groan as he imagines sliding his fingers under the tiny material and sinking into her wet folds.

She spasms, twitching and moaning softly as her hand grasps at his arm, mouth wide open as his fingers tease her through the purple lace. Her nails dig in, cutting through his skin as he slides his finger up and over her clit, the lace being completely see through, he taps on the sensitive nub causing Rebecca to cry out. “Such a greedy little girl, aren’t you?” he muses, fingers sliding down to where the fabric ended and the string started, sitting just a little past her greedy hole.

Rebecca grinds her hips back as the cold water from the cloth runs down her neck, chest and nipples, forcing her back onto a thick finger. The finger teases her opening, his finger tip sliding in slightly, taking the lace material in with it. She spasms once more, moaning out loud at the feeling of his finger and the rough, harsh lace on her insides. “I’m sorry,” her voice shakes in its whisper, apologizing for forcing his finger just that little bit in, even if it was an accident.

He growls under his breath, putting it on just to see her shake in both anticipation and fear of her punishment, knowing it could range from being handcuffed or tied to the bed all night to having to get him off as many times as he pleases without getting off herself, a punishment he created when he learnt that she could orgasm simply from watching him get off, as well as the scent, taste and feeling of his cum. He knows his musk and cum drives her insane, the scent soaking her panties and making her mouth water.

He finishes cleaning her up, taking his hand away to focus on cleaning up his cum and drying her down with a towel before he picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder before he starts his march to the bedroom, passed the empty rooms which one day will hold their children. He throws her down onto the large king double, black and purple decorating the room.

Her body bounces on the soft bed, her hips twisting and chest pushing out, her bare breast spreading out and nipples sticking out. He kneels on the bed, walking on his knees over to her, his cock standing proud between his legs, pointing at her soaking panties. She moans, grinding her hips down in hopes that he will pull her panties off and rub his bare cock over her pussy before pounding in whilst she is no longer thinking straight.

Instead his eyes hungrily gaze upon her withering body, his eyes running down from her face, down her stretched back neck, down her gorgeous tits, past her covered abdomen and to her lace clad pussy. He moves up the bed until he is between her spread legs, her hips jumping and grinding in the air greedily. He pushes her hips down before pulling her singlet off down her legs, leaving her purple panties on for now. He leans down, biting hard on her neck and leaving a bright, large hickie whilst Rebecca withers and moans under him, her hips grinding into his navel. 

He moves down her neck, sucking one of her pink nipples into his mouth, causing her to throw her head back completely and moan like a greedy slut. His tongue plays with her nipples, driving her insane with each flick of the tongue before he bits down softly, pulling up and making her melt into a puddle of groans and spasms. He pulls off and cockily states, “One down sweetie, only nineteen more to go,” before latching back onto her other nipple.

Patrick repeats this process, jumping back and forth between both nipples until Rebecca is a stuttering, moaning mess, her body constantly shaking. He started toying and plucking at her nipples, rubbing too sooth and tease whilst suckling on the other. At this point, just by nipple play alone, she had orgasmed a total of eight times, her nipples red, sensitive and swollen after its constant abuse from his tongue, teeth and toying fingers.

He pulls back and chuckles at the mess Rebecca has fallen into, her slick soaking out from her panties and down her thighs. She looks up at him through lidded, horny eyes, wanting more, knowing her body can take more. “God, you’re such a slut,” Patrick chuckles darkly.

She nods her head frantically, her expectant gaze turned to his thick, long fingered hands. He laughs and shakes his head, moving back down to play with her hips, sucking and tracing his tongue down before biting hard onto her hip, Chuckling as her hips start back up in their frantic roll up into his chest, the vibrations from his laughter teasing her. He bites down harder, sucks harder, and her hips shudder, mouth falling open wide and eyes closed in pure bliss.

He moves down whilst she is still going through her orgasms, fingers attacking her clothed clit causing Rebecca’s legs to rise up, back arching and fingers grapping onto the sheets for support as her body is racked and overloaded with pleasure. He moves his hands to either side of her hips, pinning them down to the bed whilst he lowers down to flick her clit with his tongue through the lace, her body jolting and gasping loudly. “Please,” she whispers needily.

“Do you deserve it though?” he questions, his breath fanning over her heated pussy, causing her to shudder and moan.

She shook her head, she knew she didn’t. She did something bad, she moved into his finger without being told she was allowed to. He laughed, “You’ve been a good girl all week, waking me up with blowjobs and riding my cock to sleep every day. You’ll just need to count each orgasm out loud,” he states before the hands on her hips pull down her G-string, throwing them across the room.

His tongue instantly starts attacking her clit, circling and flicking, sucking hard on the sensitive flesh ever couple of flicks. Rebecca is a gasping, withering mess during the whole session, his tongue toying with her, teeth nibbling at her clit. Her body locks up, hips jolting As she gasps out ‘ten’ and Patrick just assumes that she had orgasmed when he had bit her hip. Patrick then pulls her hips off the bed slightly, arms looping under her legs and onto her hips. His tongue slides up into her greedy hole, slick instantly flooding his mouth in comparison to just tasting sections over her clit and labia. Rebecca screams his name, thrashing on his tongue, her hands trying to keep her sane by flying up into his hair, threading through the brown locks.

He continues this for a little while longer, suckling and tonguing, driving her to the brink of insanity. Before he pulls back, her hips shoving down in attempts to follow that gorgeous tongue. He replaces it with his fingers almost instantly, shoving two roughly inside with ease whilst she was still pushing down. She pushes down harder, rolling her hips harshly onto those two thick splitting fingers, moaning like a bitch in heat. “Sir, please, I need it, I need it, I need it,” she cries, tears leaking down her face as she begs for Patrick’s cock which has been leaking against her leg. 

He doesn’t even have to debate it, he’s wanted to fuck into that tight pussy the moment Rebecca started unzipping her shoes. His two fingers pound harder, curling up and targeting her clit, forcing her into another blissful orgasm, “six-sixteen….” She whispers as another finger slides in. 

This finger is only in for a few seconds, her slick leaking down his fingers and down his palm. He pulls his fingers out, roughly lifting the girl up and with one fast movement rocks onto his backside, his back hitting against the headboard of the bed, and pulling her onto his lap. Rebecca looks at him in confusion, eyes in a permanent half lidded gaze. “If you want it, you’re going to fucking ride it and show it how much you want it,” he growls out.

She nods and slowly moves over Patrick’s cock, using the headboard to help keep her balance, her body still shaking. Slowly she slips the tip of his thick cock in, moaning instantly, her slick slowly travelling down his hard cock. He couldn’t help himself, watching her body over his cock with only so little inside, he knew he should have waited for her to adjust, he knew she wouldn’t be able to take it after a measly three fingers. He slams up hard, pulling her hips down to guide his cock all the way in. She screams out in a mix of bliss and agony, her insides being spread open by a thick, large protruding member. Of course she orgasms again, but he doesn’t scold her for not counting out loud and focuses on slamming up hard into her.


End file.
